CONSUMING DARKNESS
by Nichie823
Summary: Mikan cannot escape a devastating event from her past and now she wants revenge,she then loses her true identity but Natsume was always there to remind her of who she was.What happens if she learns the truth,can she still be with the one she loves?NxM,RxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Hi everyone! This is my very first fan fic! Please enjoy reading it. I hope you don't get bored...

* * *

**CONSUMING DARKNESS**

_Chapter 1:_

"_**Yatta!"**_

_**I finally did it!!**_

_**My first art work…**_

"_**oka-san!!"**_

_**Where is she?**_

"_**Mom, where are you?"**_

_**I need to show this to her…**_

_**I need to find her…**_

_**Maybe she's under the Sakura tree.**_

"_**Eh??"**_

_**Why is she lying on the ground?**_

"_**mom?"**_

_**Is she sleeping?**_

_**What is this red liquid all over her?**_

_**BLOOD…?**_

"_**Oka-san… No…"**_

_**Don't leave me…**_

_-*-*-*-*-_

Clouds begin to uncover hues of orange and red shining from the east, rising slowly as time begins to pass. The once gray colored sky begins to enlighten and things of unknown shape and color begin to reveal their true self. As the sun rises higher above the sky, everything now is clearly seen.

Cherry blossoms were at full bloom. Humming sounds were heard as the birds merrily chirped. Finally, the morning came.

For some it was just another day, laziness reined their minds; they were too sleepy to wake up. The sounding alarm clock pisses them of, thus it ends on the floor and what remains of it was already burned. It wasn't the first of its kind, there were others before that.

_Stupid clock…_

For others, it was a day they hated to come for it brought nothing but the sun that brightly shined that it almost blinds your eyes, you fail to see what is in front of you and the falling leaves of the cherry blossom that brings back painful memories.

_Don't leave me..._

It was Monday. The beginning of another school day for Alice Academy. Some students were still preparing, others were already arriving at their classrooms.

Though she clearly knew she had to get up and get ready for class, she chose to stay frozen lying on her bed.

She didn't care if she would be late or if Jin-Jin would send her for the umpteenth time to detention and give her extra assignments as her punishment.

She didn't care at all.

The fifteen year old brunette stared at the ceiling, her beautiful brown orbs wide open while memories started flashing in her mind.

_**My first art work...**_

_**I need to show her...**_

"_**Oka-san"**_

_**DON'T LEAVE ME...**_

_**She looked up from the lady lying limply on the ground. She felt like someone was watching her.**_

_**She saw a man.**_

_**He was holding a knife covered with blood.**_

_**She didn't clearly see his face for the sun shined brightly that day and its blinding light blurred her vision.**_

_**But what was clear to her was his light blonde hair and his...**_

_BAKA!_

"Itai!!"

The brunette's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she was hit by the newly upgraded baka gun care of Hotaru Imai.

She pouted her lips then she rubbed the large bump that formed on her head. She looked at her purple-eyed best friend and wondered why she hit her.

"Ho-taru...what was that for?"

Hotaru just stayed by the door and looked at Mikan. Her face was cold and expressionless but her eyes clearly showed the opposite.

"Baka." She calmly said.

She walked into Mikan's room and went to her closet. She pulled out her best friend's uniform. A blue checkered skirt and a white blouse topped with a black coat with blue linings.

Hotaru was wearing the same uniform. Both of them were already in middle school and they were of the same age. Mikan managed to pass her test with the help of her friends so she proudly graduated from elementary and she didn't have to repeat. Her star rank also increased and now that she is a double star her room was better than before. Her monthly allowance also increased so she managed to pay half of her debts to her best friend but unluckily it looks like the list never ended.

Hotaru laid the uniform on Mikan's bed. She took Mikan's hand and dragged her best friend to the bath room.

"Hotaru!! I can walk with my feet you know, you can stop dragging me now."

She was struggling to break free from Hotaru's hold when suddenly...

_BAKA!_

"Itai! That Hurts!! Hotaru!! You hit me again..!"

"If you don't want mountains to grow on your head quit moving and shut up. Baka."

"Ne, Hotaru stop calling me baka... I'm not an idiot...I was just thinking of something this morning, you don't have to worry about me, I'll get to class in time."

Hotaru let go of Mikan for they already arrived at her bath room. She took the shower and she opened it. Water came out and she pointed the shower at Mikan.

"No you won't. You were glued to that bed of yours. And besides, you're so stupid to realize the time."

"Waaaah!!"

" HO-TA-RU!! Yamete!! Yamete!! Stop it... I still have my clothes on!!"

She was now drenched with water and her clothes felt damp on her skin. She was shielding her face with her hands and her eyes were closed. Hotaru took Mikan's shampoo and began to apply it on Mikan's hair harshly. She still stayed calm and cool her face had no expression written on it.

Ten minutes had passed and Mikan was now changing. She was sobbing while Hotaru was just staring at her.

"(sniffing) Hotaru... you're so mean..."

"Shut up. You're a baka. Hayaku, or we'll both be late if that happens I'll charge you with 100 rabbits."

"Hai! I'll stop talking.."

Mikan eyed herself at the mirror and checked if she looked nice. Satisfied with how she looked, she brushed her hair and tied it into pigtails. She turned to her best friend who was sitting on the bed while taking pictures of her.

"Ne, Hotaru… why are you taking my picture? You see me every day you don't have to take my picture you know…"

"See, you can't shut your loud mouth even just for a minute. And besides I don't want your picture. It's ugly." Hotaru replied who was still busy with her camera.

"Sou ka. Eh? Then why are you taking my picture?"

"…"

It was obvious. She took her picture for business purposes. Mikan's photos were one of her best sellers, she grew into a beautiful, cute and innocent girl and boys started to admire her. Actually they created a fans club for her. But Mikan, being dense and innocent, thought that they just wanted to be her friend. Members of this fans club were the ones who always order and purchase Mikan's pictures from her. They made her rich and that's why she always had her camera with her.

"Hotaru?"

"…"

Hotaru has had enough of having such an "idiotic" conversation with her best friend so she stood up and grabbed her hand. She pulled her until they reached the door. She closed it and she started to walk ahead of Mikan.

They silently walked through the hallways and out the academy rooms going to the middle school building. Mikan amazingly was not being noisy because she was busy with her own thoughts.

_Hotaru, thank you. If you didn't come get me I would surely be under my blanket sheets right now crying unaware of what may happen. You really are my best friend._

"Hotaru?"

"…"

She went in front of Hotaru and beamed a smile at her.

"Hotaru…

Arigatou!!"

With that she turned and merrily skipped ahead of the raven-haired girl. Hotaru stopped her tracks and stared at her best friend's back. She flashed one of her unusual smiles. Really, this idiotic, clumsy girl could make her smile.

"Do itashi mashite. Baka, you're always welcome."

_-*-*-*-*-_

_Kuso! Stupid clock…_

It was the first clock he burned for this week, now he had to go to central town and buy another one. He was so lazy to get up and go to class. He was so damn sleepy, he only had 3 hours of sleep, and he needed it badly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Darn it!_

"Go away Ruka."

He was sure of it. He knew his blonde- haired best friend was the one behind that door. He felt his presence and no one would ever dare to do that if he treasured his dear life.

"Natsume? May I come in?"

A boy about fifteen with blonde hair and blue eyes gently opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hn."

He knew what his raven-haired friend meant with that. He didn't say yes but he knew he was welcome so he went in and closed the door behind him.

"Ohayou Natsume. Glad that your back."

Natsume was now getting up from his bed heading for the bath room. His head ached and he really felt dizzy but he managed to walk his way to his destination. He just came back early this morning from one of his missions. He was drained. Exhausted.

"I won't go to class today. Go now, you'll be late."

He washed his hands that were stained with blood. He remembered the incident he encountered last night. He killed again, with his own hands. The blood on his flesh wasn't his own; the smell of it nearly suffocates him to death.

_I need you now..._

_Mikan_

"I just came to see if you're alright. I'll go if you say so; I'll be back later Natsume. Don't tire yourself, rest first."

With that, Ruka left his friend. He closed the door and made his way to the middle school building.

_Natsume_

Worry was written all over his face. He really cared for his stubborn friend. He knew Natsume had to do this to protect someone he loves but seeing him in this condition every morning is unbearable.

_Onegai, stop this already._

_-*-*-*-*-_

As they walked pass through the Sakura trees, Mikan's lively smile suddenly turned upside down. Once again, she remembered that day.

Hotaru noticed the brunette's change in expression, she suddenly wondered why. Every time spring came Mikan was like this. She was always late for class and she wasn't her usual self. This is why she came to get her this morning. She also felt something very different from her smile.

Her smile. It showed sadness, pain, agony and

Anger...

Anger enough to kill anyone.

Mikan was lost in her own thoughts while looking at the swaying branches of the Sakura tree.

_It's been 10 years since you left me._

_I know why I'm here..._

_But I won't forget who I am..._

_Okaa-san..._

Once again her thoughts were interrupted when they finally arrived at their classroom.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan! You're early today, I see you came with Hotaru!"

A lively blonde haired guy greeted her while fixing his glasses. He was the class representative and most of his classmates call him Iinchou. He is one of the class's honor students, Yuu Tobita along with Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Iinchou..." Mikan replied.

She managed to show her smile even though those memories were slowly eating up every single happiness she could feel in her heart.

She walked to her seat while smiling at anyone who would greet her. She wanted to get to her place. She wanted to get there badly, sadness begins to rein her heart and her only hope of finding happiness was found at the seat beside her.

_Natsume... I hope you're here._

Finally she reached her seat. She didn't notice his presence when she entered the classroom but still she hoped that he was there.

She sat down on her seat as she looked at the empty chair beside her. She felt more sadness reining over her. Mikan looked at the wall clock above their black board. The time read 7:55 am. She felt hope coming back to her. Classes still aren't starting.

_Maybe he will come soon._

The clock ticked and time started to pass. It felt like she was waiting for an hour for she was staring at the clock but in fact only five minutes have passed.

_Where is he...? Please come..._

KRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!

The bell has rung. It was time to start class. Students of Class B started to get to their seats. They were excited to begin their class, for today a new teacher would be in charge of them.

Everyone was happy. Their smiles were beaming except for three certain persons, the raven haired girl who always had her poker face on, a brunette who felt nothing but pain and blonde boy who was patting the rabbit on his lap.

Ruka was seated next to none other than the evil-geeky, black-mailing queen, Hotaru Imai. For some reason, even though she always black mailed him, and nearly shot him to death with her baka gun, he still felt weird, unexplainable feelings around her. She wasn't warm, sweet or affectionate. She was the opposite of those, yet he felt very comfortable around her.

And she's just the one that he needed right now.

He was so worried about his best friend. He didn't know any way to stop him. He knows that if Natsume continues his recklessness, he would surely die. Not because his opponent may assassinate him, not because of bullets that may hit him or knives that may struck him but because of his own alice. He surely would be eaten up by his own power.

His eyes now started to get wet, but he was unaware of it.

Hotaru, being very good at reading persons, eyed the blue-eyed boy beside her. Aside from Mikan, there's also another person she cared about. This blonde boy possessing the animal-pheromone alice. She cursed herself. She always thought it was stupid of her to feel comfortable around this guy. She hated it that she always had her guard down whenever he was near her.

Seeing that he was down she decided to do something to divert his attention.

CLICK!

Ruka's thoughts suddenly popped. He looked at the young lady beside her.

_Damn!_

She showed the newly produced photo to him.

"Crying Nogi, I wonder how much money this would bring me."

The picture showed Ruka patting his rabbit, Usagi, and a small tear drop showed just below his eyes. It may seem like it's a "gayish" view. But it wasn't. Ruka has the looks and with that tear forming just below his eyes just made him more handsome.

"Oi Imai! Give that back to me! You can't sell that! You have no right to do that!"

"Whatever. This is mine. It's my property. I can do whatever I want with it." She replied calmly while staring at his photo.

A smirk then formed on her mouth.

Ruka saw her smile, it wasn't really a big beaming smile but it was still a smile. And he was happy to see one. Very happy. Happy enough to make him forget even just for awhile all his sad thoughts.

_You may keep that... just show me your smile._

_Always..._

_-*-*-*-*-_

Its branches graced with every blow of the wind, like feet moving to music. The sun rays were streaming through its leaves. The sakura tree. Indeed it was a beautiful sight to behold. And somehow it calmed a certain raven haired boy for it reminded him of someone.

It reminded him of her.

_Mikan…_

The throbbing pain he felt in his head awhile ago finally eased. He felt safe under this tree. He was calm and he was at peace. He lay on one of the tree branches, both of his hands cushioning his head and his charming face covered by his manga.

He wasn't asleep. He was busying himself with memories of him and a certain baka. His baka.

He smirked at the thought. He hated it at first. He ignored her and teased her until all hell breaks lose, hoping that she would finally stop going near him. But it seems that whatever he does, even if he peeked under her skirt, she never stopped talking to him.

She was always there for him, and he feared that they would get to close. He feared that he would fall for her. For some certain reason, he felt that he may cause her harm if she went near him. The burden of protecting his dear someone was already enough for him to endure. If he got to close to Mikan, then he knew he should protect her too, but the burden of it was too much for him to bear.

And all he could do to show his love was to watch her constantly from afar.

* * *

Is it good? Please review, tell me if its boring or ugly... I would really appreciate it if you would criticize my story, negative or positive citicism is accepted. Thanks for reading!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I want to thank Mikimaren and piggycat350 for having the effort to read and review my story. I kinda followed your advice so I changed the sumarry, is it better? or still not? Please enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2:

"_**The hatred that you feel, don't let it get to your heart.**_

_**Don't let the darkness consume you.**_

_**Always remember who you are."**_

_-*-*-*-*-_

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!!"

A man with long blonde hair suddenly walked in the classroom. He was wearing a simple attire, white long-sleeve polo shirt, black pants and black leather shoes.

Everyone was startled and they looked up from their desk. Everyone started to whisper. They were wondering if he was the new teacher who was assigned to their class.

"There now. Everyone please keep quiet. May I introduce myself first?"

The students just looked up to him.

"I'm your new teacher and you may call me Narumi-sensei. I should've been your teacher when you were still in elementary but I had to go somewhere and now I'm back! I am really pleased to meet you all"

Everyone seems happy about their new teacher he was energetic and he seemed like he was someone who knows lots of fun.

But not everyone was that happy, Hotaru just stared at him with a stoic face for awhile and when she had seen enough she removed her gaze from him. She then busied herself with the new invention she was working on. She was tightening some lose screws as she calmly said,

"Stupid gay teacher."

Mikan at that time was lost in her own thoughts. She didn't bother to look up to their visitor but she heard what he said. He was their new sensei. Usually she would be the first one to stand up and greet the stranger happily and smile at him. But she wasn't her usual self, memories of someone broke her heart, and he was not here to make her feel any better.

_Mother..._

_Natsume..._

Narumi was nervous when he first entered the classroom but soon after he introduced himself he felt relief for the students had a good impression on him. Well, except for Hotaru of course and a chocolate-brown haired girl. He saw her looking down at her desk. He immediately knew that she felt lonely. He knew, from the aura she was emitting, he felt it.

And he knew why.

_Mikan-chan you have grown a lot, you look just like her._

He walked between the aisles formed by the chairs and went near the brunette.

"Excuse me young lady... Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

Once again, Mikan's thoughts were interrupted. She heard their sensei talking to her. She knew that the young lady he was addressing to was her because she felt her near him. She still didn't look up to him because tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm okay sensei, you don't have to worry about me." She replied as she stared down to her clasped hands on her legs.

Narumi saw that tears started to fall from her eyes so he kneeled down near her and lifted her head. He was now looking into her eyes he showed her a smile while his thumb brushed away her tears.

Brown orbs met purple ones.

Mikan was shocked. Her eyes grew wide; she shoved his hands away as she abruptly stood up.

"Sensei, I... I feel sick!! I have to go!"

With that, she quickly ran outside the classroom. She didn't care where her feet would bring her or when would she stop she just felt more pain in her heart. Or more like...

Anger.

_-*-*-*-*-_

Back in the classroom, everybody was shocked with what happened.

Narumi was also shocked by the brunette's reaction, he stayed frozen in his position, he was kneeling down near Mikan's seat and his shoved hands were still positioned as if he was holding an imaginary face. Did his touch frighten her? He only meant to calm her.

Students of class B, started to talk about the very recent incident. They thought that their sensei's actions were very suggestive that it frightened Mikan.

On the other hand, Hotaru being very observant hinted that there was something more to it. Her best friend was very dense to realize that a man's touch was suggestive. She always thought of it as a friendly act.

_Mikan. Baka._

_-*-*-*-*-_

_Okaa-san…_

_Finally…_

"Oi! Mikan-chan!!"

She kept on running. Her tears were falling fast down her cheeks. She was drowning in her thoughts that she wasn't able to hear anyone who called her attention, she was just running.

"Eh? What's wrong with her? I need to go get her…"

A raven haired boy with bluish-purple eyes wondered why his cheerful and jolly kouhai ignored him.

He was getting ready to catch up with his beloved junior when a pink haired girl stopped her.

"Don't Tsubasa, don't be a Baka, you stupid!"

Misaki shouted at her boyfriend while holding his collar.

"I think she needs to be alone right now. I wonder why, every time spring comes she acts like this, but this time, its worse. Somehow she's more different."

"You think so? Yeah, I noticed that too. I wonder what's bugging her. I hope we can cheer her up. Let's go now Misaki we still have classes."

Both of then were now attending the academy as senior high students and they also became a couple. Though it was very hard for Tsubasa to tell Misaki how he felt because she was always shouting at him. No day passes by without them arguing but what he didn't know was that the girl felt the same way. One morning, he managed to blurt it out loud while Misaki was shouting at him that it made his ears bleed.

_-*-*-*-*-_

She didn't stop. All she knew right now was that she needed to run. Even if she wanted to stop and catch her breath she still continued as if her feet had its own will.

As she passed by a certain tree, her pace finally slowed down until she stopped. She stared at its swaying branches. This certain tree reminded her both painful and sweet memories of two special persons.

And right now, she felt like she needed its company. She was panting; she was so tired from running. She walked to the tree and when she reached it she lay her palm on its trunk. A smile formed on her face as she sat down on one of the tree roots.

He was having his peaceful sleep when suddenly his eyes flashed open. He heard someone breathing heavily. As seconds pass by the loud whizzing sound turned into a sweet humming tune.

A smirked formed on his face.

_She's here._

"Oi, stop murmuring. You're too noisy."

The humming sound stopped. Her closed eyes suddenly opened.

"Who-who's there??"

"hn."

She looked up. She saw someone lying on one of the tree branches and a book was placed on his face.

"Na-Natsume? Natsume is that you?"

"No. Go away Polka."

"Natsume!! Yes it's you! You arrogant jerk!! Stop calling me polka, I'm MIKAN!"

"…"

The sadness that reined her heart was now being replaced with happiness. Minutes ago she felt so sad and lonely that it almost took all of the strength she could feel and now she felt that she was regaining it back. She felt like she could smile again. A genuine smile that did not require much effort.

"Natsume? Stop being mean. And by the way I was not murmuring. I was humming. What are you doing here anyway, you didn't attend class again!"

"…"

He didn't want to answer any of her questions. He was busy listening to her voice; he always loved that cute voice of hers. It calmed him in a strange way.

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Hey, at least say something. Stop ignoring me, it's rude to ignore people you know."

"…"

He then felt someone trying to climb the tree. He felt her stepping on one of its roots while her hands reaching out for the nearest branch she could grab hold of.

_What the hell is this clumsy idiot doing?! Is she out of her fucking mind? How selfish could she get climbing a tree and worrying people? Baka._

He then removed the manga lying on his face and jumped off the branch. He landed gracefully on the ground and rested his back against the tree trunk.

He knew he had to come down or she would climb the tree without thinking of what may happen to her. Knowing her, she would probably trip and fall and even if it took her forever, she would never be able to climb it.

"Natsume, you didn't have to come down. I was supposed to sit beside you on that branch."

"No you can't do that."

"Yes I can. That was what I was just about to do then you came down from the branch and you sat there. You didn't even give me a cha-"

She was standing on the tree roots when suddenly she lost her balance. But she was confident that she wouldn't hit the ground, she knew Natsume was there and he would catch her before her butt came in contact with the ground. She knew he would catch her; he always did whenever she fell.

She waited for his hands to cushion her fall. She closed her eyes and the words "thank you" was already on the tip of her tongue when suddenly...

"Ouch!!"

Her butt came in contact with the cold ground and it caused her to wince in pain. She didn't brace herself for impact so her fall caused more pain. She stole a glance at the boy sitting not too far from her as she started to get up. He was turning the page of his manga and his face remained calm as if nothing happened to her.

_Stupid me! I should've known that he wouldn't catch me! Why did I think of that in the first place!!_

She stood up with her lips pouted as she dusted the dirt on her skirt.

"You really thought that I would catch you polka?"

He asked her nonchalantly as he flipped the page of his manga while sitting under the Sakura tree.

"N-n-no I didn't!! Why would I expect that a cold hearted, arrogant jerk like you would do something like that?!

She shot back at him. It was obvious that she was really pissed at herself for actually thinking that Natsume would catch her. But she wondered why he didn't catch her this time, as far as she could remember every time she tripped or fell Natsume would always catch her.

As if reading her mind Natsume replied,

"I didn't want to catch you this time."

"Why not?" She asked while she rubbed her soared butt.

"Because you did it on purpose"

"I what?! Did it on purpose?! And why would I do something like that?!"

"I don't know, maybe because… you want to show me your panties."

Natsume said calmly as he continued reading his manga.

"Naaatsuumeee!!! You jerk!!! Why would I do something so indecent!!! You know very well that I'm not that kind of girl…!"

Mikan was now really pissed at him. She knew he didn't mean what he said. He only did that to piss her off so she would eventually go away. But she wouldn't let him succeed, she isn't going anywhere no matter how much he teased her.

"tch! Could you shut it polka you're so loud don't you know that you're damaging my eardrums. Go somewhere I wouldn't hear you and shout all you want."

_Damn this idiot! Why wouldn't polka just shoo away, what is she doing here any way. _

Yes he asked her to go but he knew in his heart that he didn't want her to leave. That was the last thing he wanted her to do, to walk away from him. But he can't afford endangering her dear life by just spending time with him.

He just can't.

"This is not your property so I can stay here and you can't make me leave…" Mikan said with finality.

_Please don't do make me go Natsume. I need you._

"Okay then, if you won't leave then I will. You're too noisy I can't stand it."

Natsume then closed his manga and stood up. He was starting to walk away from the tree when suddenly he felt someone hugging him from behind. He halted his tracks. His pulse rate started to double and he felt his face heat up.

"Natsume… Please,

_Don't leave me_…"

She didn't know why she did it. The moment she saw him walking away she suddenly felt her feet bringing her near to him and her hands wrap around him as if they had their own brains. All she knew was that she couldn't bear watching him turn his back on her and walk away.

She wondered how many times she said it, those words…

_Don't leave me…_

_Natsume, will you… leave me too, just like everybody else…_

"Polka…"

He faced her. He saw tears forming in her eyes. He lifted his hands and made her look into his crimson orbs.

"I won't leave you…"

_-*-*-*-*-_

"So you choose to stay…"

He emitted a dangerous aura that no living would ever want to approach him, scared that he would bring their existence to an end in one gesture of his hand.

He was standing on a tree branch. His eyes fixed on two certain persons under a Sakura tree. A smirk then formed on his face. The wind blew his way and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

* * *

So how was it? Please let me now,.. Your reviews are highly appreciated,.. thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for having the time and effort to read and review my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3:

"_**In order for many to live, one must sacrifice...**_

_**And **__**this**__** is how we prolong our existence." **_

_-*-*-*-*-_

"Have they met?"

"Yes master, he met the girl. I confirmed his arrival at the academy 15 hours ago."

The cold night wind touched his face gently, blowing his smooth brownish-red hair in every direction while his purple eyes gazed upon the stars.

"I think, it's time to pay her a visit."

"I thought so too...

Master _Reo."_

_-*-*-*-*-_

Her footsteps filled the hallways as she made her way to her best friend's room. It was 10 o'clock in the evening and she decided to bring Mikan's dinner in her room.

Hotaru was troubled when Mikan suddenly left classes awhile ago. She was worried to death but when she finally found her she knew that Mikan was just fine. But what she saw after finding her friend really bugged her thoughts.

**Flashback:**

The moment the bell rang for break time Hotaru immediately rushed to the school canteen. She wondered why Mikan suddenly left their class room. She knew that if Mikan was sad or depressed she would dig her hands in any food she held on to and eat it like there's no tomorrow. Once she opened the doors to the canteen, she expected to see her friend eating like a pig but she was surprised when she didn't see Mikan. Hotaru tried to search in any place Mikan would have gone to. When she suddenly reached the place where Sakura trees grew healthily she saw two shadows standing close to each other.

She felt relieved.

_There you are baka. You should be alright now._

As she was starting to head back to their classroom, she felt a sudden movement from one of the trees. She directed her gaze to where she sensed the movement and saw a black figure standing on a tree branch. Her eyes then blinked involuntarily and once her vision was clear again he was gone.

_Was that... Serio sensei?_

He was busy standing on a branch eyeing two certain persons. He wanted to hear more of their conversation but he suddenly felt another person's presence. He knew that she too felt his presence so when a gentle breeze came his way, he then, was gone with the wind.

**End of flashback**

Sitting by the window, her big, beautiful brown orbs eyed the stars from the sky that wasn't brightly lit for the moon didn't show itself that night.

_Ji-chan, I know that wherever you are right now, both of us are looking at the same stars, but I don't believe you... _

_She's not part of them..._

_Not yet._

_Oka-san _

_Hang on. Wait for me._

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone open the door. She removed her gaze from the stars and looked at her visitor.

"Hotaru... What are you doing here? It's already late. You shouldn't have bothered bringing my dinner up here. I wasn't planning to eat anyway."

She approached her best friend and grinned at her. She took the tray from Hotaru's hands that contained her two star dinner and something else.

Howalons, her favorite snack.

"Are you still not going to eat that?" Hotaru calmly replied.

Seeing her favorite fluff puffs. Mikan's eyes brightened with joy. She knew that her friends were worried with what she did earlier this morning especially Hotaru. What Mikan didn't expect was that Hotaru was so worried that she would even buy howalons just to make her feel alright. And knowing Hotaru, she was the kind that rarely does this thing.

"You bought this all the way from Central Town for me?! Hotaru! Really, you shouldn't have done this!! I can't thank you enough..."

"The least you can do is eat it and then you go to sleep." She had an expressionless face but her eyes showed concern.

"Okay then!! I'll eat it just for you Hotaru but you should go back first to your room and sleep."

"No. Eat that, and then I'll go."

Mikan sighed. "Hai!! I'll eat this fast so you can sleep early."

"Just don't forget to chew."

"Hai!!"

Mikan started to eat her dinner. She then realized how hungry she was. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that food never came into her mind. She even forgot that she hasn't eaten lunch. The moment her plates were cleaned up and the box of howalons was emptied, Hotaru started to walk out of Mikan's room. She opened the door and she was ready to leave when Mikan suddenly spoke...

"Matte Hotaru!! I just wanted to thank you for what you did and...Good night!!"

Hotaru stopped her tracks. Her back was facing the brunette and her face remained expressionless. After a few seconds she turned her head to face Mikan then she said,

"First thing in the morning, I want you to pay me back 500 rabbits. You owe me big time."

With that, she left the brunette staring at her retreating figure with a dropped jaw and wide opened eyes.

_-*-*-*-*-_

The warmth that he emitted from his alice shielded him from the cold night wind. He remembered the moment they shared together awhile ago. It was here in the same tree on the exact spot.

Natsume would've left her, even if she told him not to leave, he would still do. But the sound of her voice when she said those words kept him from leaving. The way those words escaped her mouth said it all. The sadness and pain she felt within her heart and her deep longing for someone she loved. If he hadn't felt these things he would've walked away leaving her devastated, but he felt it and so, he stayed.

But it was wrong. It was all wrong. He knew he had to leave, before someone saw them. But it was too late. He remembered the conversation he had with Hotaru that afternoon.

"_Hyuuga, if you want her to be alright make sure that she is, even when she's around you..."_

"_tch. Cut the crap Imai, stop going around the bush and tell me what you want."_

"_Nothing much, it's just that someone was watching you awhile ago."_

Damn it!! Damn that Persona...

When Persona noticed that he was starting to show warm emotions when he met that girl he warned him. If he didn't want his beloved to be doing the same thing he does he should stay away from her no matter what situation was at hand.

No. There is no way he would let this happen. He would do everything to keep his Mikan safe.

He then removed something from his neck and placed it on his palms. He looked at it with his deep crimson eyes as he remembered the day that he first held on to this thing.

**Flashback:**

It was early in the morning. So early, that almost everyone was engaged in a very deep sleep. It was also the same time when he was supposed to go on a mission. Natsume was all set and ready. He was walking towards his balcony when the door suddenly burst open.

"Natsume!!"

A twelve year old Mikan stood by his opened door panting. She had this worried look on her face and tears started to form on her eyes.

"Polka."

He looked at her. He saw those pleading eyes. He didn't want to see more, it only got in his way so he turned his head and removed his eyes from her.

She went inside his room. Her eyes fixed on his back. When she was near him she held his palm with both of her hands. After some time she finally let go.

"Natsume, keep it. I hope it will _always_ keep you safe."

After those words were said, she then made her way out of his room.

**End of Flashback**

From that day on, he always wore the necklace that she gave him. It wasn't really a necklace; it was more like a dog–tag the ones soldiers wore for identification. He inspected it. It was hard as steel and a name was engraved on it.

S.A.K.U.R.A.

_Polka's father, this was his._

_-*-*-*-*-_

He sneaked inside the academy gates with his loyal servant following behind him. They chose to pass through the academy's forest to reach their destination.

He entered her room through the window, he ordered his servant to stay outside to act as a look-out. He eyed a chocolate-haired girl sleeping peacefully on her bed. He approached her bed. Now he could clearly see her face.

"Sakura, wake up now..."

She felt someone calling her name. She thought it was just a dream so she kept her eyes closed. But the voice that called her name became clearer for her ears to hear. She knew he was someone she met from her past, but who was he...?

_I... have heard this voice before..._

* * *

How's this chapter? Well I was kind of sleepy while I was doing this (actually I'm really sleepy haha...) so I haven't put much thought about the events that happened here and it's a short chapter too, so if it sucks... just tell me,,, or if there's anything wrong with it,. feel free to comment on it,,=) positive or negative criticism is accepted, just not too harsh please...thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay,, this chapter is sort of short I guess??... anyweiz.. hope you like and appreciate it...and once again thanks for having the time and effort to read and review...=)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"_**Now that I'll be gone,**_

_**Promise me...**_

_**That you'll always protect her..."**_

_-*-*-*-*-_

It was late in the evening. He was drunk but not too much. At least he can manage to walk but in a very unstable manner. He made his way through the hallways of the student's dormitory hoping that soon enough he would be able to arrive at his room.

_Damn that Koko!!_

This was the third time Ruka consumed much amount of liquor. He felt sudden pain throbbing in his temples. He began to curse his brown haired friend, for reading his mind and convincing him to shove his thoughts off by drinking. At first he was hesitant; he wasn't really the kind of person engaging into such things, but at his second thought, why not... it might help him forget his worries and troubles concerning his best friend and finally get over _her _stunning smile.

-

Now, she was less worried, her idiot best friend has finally eaten her dinner and is sleeping safe and sound in her room. Finally, she can settle peacefully on her bed and have a goodnight sleep. It was almost midnight, and she was sure everyone in the academy is having a deep slumber. Hotaru walked through the hallways, proceeding to her room when all of a sudden,

-

He collided into something soft. His vision was kind of blurry and so he didn't clearly see what he bumped into. He deduced that it was an object that got in his way, or something he tripped into due to his inability to balance his own self. But, the familiar sweet scent that lingered in his nostrils and the purple orbs he looked into brought his senses back.

-

"Are you done staring? Can you now get off of me...?" She stated bluntly.

Much effort was required in order for her to pull of the act. Though it was difficult, she still succeeded in doing so. Just keep the face calm and composed, voice should be steady and her lines must be brief and short with a tone of finality. There was only one thing Hotaru couldn't cover up, the tint of red emerging on her cheeks. Thank God she could tell from his smell that Ruka was drunk and his vision was clouded, making her blush hidden from his sight.

"I-I-Imai!! I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!! I-I-I was... you know... I-I- was-"

"Shut it Nogi. Get off."

"I-I-I was..... y-y-our, your _eyes_... they're, they're _wonderful_" His voice fainted as he said those words.

"Geez, what kind of possessed creature turned you into a delusional idiot..."

He seemed to be unaware of their their 'not-so-awkward' position. If you try to picture it, you would clearly see Hotaru lying on the ground and Ruka situated on top of her. Hotaru's right hand was pinned on the ground and was tightly clutched by Ruka. Her thighs were in between his knees and her free hand positioned on his nape.

He was drunk. And clearly, we all know that he wasn't in full control of his actions. The eyes he stared into were very tantalizing that his damn hormones begun rushing into his system. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He wanted a taste of her right here, right now.

Hotaru felt his face inch closer to hers. She felt her heart skip a beat and his grip tighten. The blush on her face was worse than before, she was now as red as a tomato but she can't surrender to his actions. By, now she has already anticipated his next move.

_How stupid could he get...?_

Her breath now became Ruka's lifeline, inhaling the air she exhales. His face was so close to hers that the distance couldn't be measured. His heart beating rapidly and his eyes locked into hers. Gently, he closed his eyes, feeling every sensation brought about by their present situation.

_You're mine._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

3 shots. To the head, to the stomach, and thankfully, she intentionally missed his... 'You-know-what-part'. With one shot of the latest and the most effective Baka gun, surely you're dead. About 3 to 4 months you'll be confined in a hospital due to whatever damage the shot was responsible for and... Luckily, she didn't use this on Ruka.

"You can now say thank you Nogi."

They were now meters apart. His butt touched the cold floor and his forehead was swollen. He clutched his stomach, because it felt like a big ton of boulder was thrown on it. Finally, he has gotten out of his drunken state. Thanks to his near-to-death come back to reality by none other than the ice queen, Hotaru Imai.

"Say thank you for WHAT?"

"Because I didn't actually kill you... Your eggs could've been scrambled by now, so... the least you can do is say, Thank you..." She pointed out in a matter of fact tone. She was now up on her feet as she stared down on Ruka.

"What? Scramble my... eggs?? Just what do you mean by that?" He looked up at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"You honestly don't understand that, Nogi? .... Oh yeah I forgot...

You're stupid..."

She took one last glance of him, observing if the impact caused him injury. Satisfied that he only had a bump on his head she removed her eyes from Ruka and headed to her room walking pass by him. She was partly thankful that she, once again, had the last laugh. Ruka wasn't able to carry out his actions, her pride wouldn't let him. It was against her ego, if she allows him to have his way with her especially now that he was drunk.

He glued his eyes on her back, staring at her petite and neatly shaped figure. His mind was still blank from the impact and he felt like something awhile back happened which resulted to his current condition.

He tried to remember while getting up on his feet and after some time of deep thinking...

_Damn! What the hell...!_

Realization then hit him. Damn it, he cursed himself. Damn it for getting that liquor in his system. No, it wasn't the liquor it was the source. All thanks to Koko, now Hotaru thinks he's the perverted, harassing moron Ruka Nogi.

He recalled their awkward moments awhile ago and as he did, an idiotic smile made its way on his face. He knew it was not his hallucination, but it was certainly beautiful,

Those crimson shades on her cheeks.

_-*-*-*-*-_

Little light illuminated his room. His windows wide open thus welcoming the cool evening breeze. He calmly lay on his bed but he wasn't asleep. Everything around him was peaceful, but his mind was not.

Narumi was aware of the depressed state Mikan was in. He knew the devastating incident the brunette witnessed 10 long years ago.

_I am so sorry Mikan, but I had to do it._

He stirred in his bed trying to get a comfortable position so he could finally get to sleep. But his thoughts won't allow him.

Thoughts that revolved within a certain person...

_Yuka..._

He tried to recall the night when she came to him. He remembered the soft expression on her face yet her voice sounded like she was very distressed.

**Flashback:**

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

The disturbing door bell were heard on Narumi's home that day. It was raining hard outside, and what made it worse was the accompaniment of striking lightings and terrifying thunders.

Yuka Azumi stood before the door waiting for someone to open it. It was already late in the evening but instead of staying home, she preferred to come here along with her 4-year old daughter. It was the safest place where she could find refuge. She was carrying the delicate child in her arms while carrying their baggage with her other arm.

He was engaged in his very deep slumber when Narumi suddenly heard his doorbell ringing. At first, he ignored it thinking it was only a figment of his imagination. But the sound became louder and this brought him back to reality. He stood up from his bed and proceeded to his front door. The moment he saw her standing outsided his house, he immediately opened the door. It was clear to him, what she was doing here and why she was standing outside his house, freezing to death with a child on her hands in the middle of the cold threatening night.

There could only be one reason, the_ organization_.

"Take her." She was breathless. With the way she spoke, it was obvious that she was very exhausted.

As soon as the door opened she immediately handed the little child on her arms to the man standing in front of her. As soon as she did, her knees felt week and she almost fell to the ground. Narumi caught her in time and supported her weak body.

"Yuka! Daijoubu ka?!"

"Don't--- worry. Im fi-."

Before she could finish, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and her thoughts went blank. Everything around her became black, and then she fainted.

**End of Flashback**

_-*-*-*-*-_

Another typical morning, the sun slowly peeking from the clouds as it exposes some of its rays, the birds that merrily chirped and the Sakura trees that gracefully danced with the wind.

Morning routines were done and students, little by little crowded the once empty hall ways.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"DEBT COLLECTOR o-eight hundred (0800) reporting for duty. MIKAN SAKURA: official debt of five, zero, zero rabbits."

Outside our brunette's room, 'techy', robotic sounds were heard. Another Imai invention, a debt collector prototype, made for the one and only Mikan Sakura.

A loud banging was heard on Mikan's door. Hotaru intentionally set the sound produced at a high number of decibels capable of waking up anyone in a very deep slumber.

Click!

The door suddenly opened which revealed a chocolate haired girl with auburn orbs. She shoved some bills in the machine and after she had done this the robot went away. Her usual pigtails weren't fixed on her hair and she was already wearing her uniform. It was odd for Mikan to be this early. Not tying her hair in pigtails was also very unusual. But the thing that was very out of the ordinary was the emotions her face showed.

The habitual smile she wore on her face was nowhere to be found. Her eyes showed no expression at all, and her face was blank. Also, the cold atmosphere she created around her was very dangerous.

It emitted a strange _murdering_ aura.

* * *

Yey! Moments for ruka and hotaru... I'm a big fan of them..haha.. please tell me if you liked it. Another chapter down! I really hope you appreciated it!! Just tell me if there's something wrong with it.. I'll be very open to accept any kind of criticism... please please please please please... comment on it... thanks once again!!=)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own GA...

Finally, I'm decided... I 'll try to finish this story.. hihi..

I never thought that I would still update this but then... I thought that I should eventually go on with the story...hihi..,

anyweiz...this is rather a short chapter but I still hope you like it... tnx for reading and please... review!!

tnx!!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"_**True identity succumbs to vengeance,**_

_**Vengeance, rooted from the past…" **_

Slumped in his bed, Natsume continued staring at the clock. He was fully aware that it was time to go to class. But Natsume, being Natsume obviously wouldn't set out to that damned classroom of his with those irritating girls swooning over him.

_Fuck them all._

But the truth is, he was actually torn between drooping in his room all day and facing the horrors of being Natsume and proceed to that ill-fated classroom of his because ironically, that damned place was where he could find something or rather someone that is capable of comforting his soul.

To begin with, he didn't even consider entering this execrable academy full of bastards and people he least wanted to deal with. If it wasn't for his sister, he would've chose to escape this horrendous place and live a peaceful and serene life. But it seems like fate never wanted him to live the kind of life he yearned for.

He closed his eyes as he tried to recall the kind of life he lived. The atrocious life he lived since he was a child.

He was five then, but he isn't the typical type of boy who you would expect to play all day till sun down. Nope he wasn't. He was the boy, who was fully aware at a very young age of the dangers that lurked in the world he lived in and he was trained how to deal with these.

Since then, he was already trained to kill. Kill anyone who interfered. And this is when he had his very first mission, when he was five, the very first mission that never failed to hunt his dreams up to the present.

It was so dreadful. The sight of the blood stains on his shirt and the smell of metal on his hands. He stared at the reflection on the knife he held, and what he saw was a face he didn't know, someone he turned into.

And by now, he had forgotten what it looked like and he never wished to see it again.

He stood from his slumped position as he tried to shove away all of his thoughts. He exited his room as he proceeded to the place where he can find some tranquility.

_-*-*-*-*-_

She briskly walked through the hallways and pass everyone who eyed her incredulously. One thing was clearly going on through her mind.

_I must… KILL HIM…_

Her eyes clearly showed no emotions, blunt and impassive. She heard them call her name but it didn't matter. She didn't care. If they'd known her reasons they would never understand and they would just walk away from her. Abandon her. Forsake her.

She continued walking relentlessly neglecting everyone around. Until someone grabbed her wrist, she tried to jerk away from the steady grip that held her. Until she faced him.

Brown clashed with crimson. And amidst the whispers, a faint voice was heard.

"Natsume…"

And then, she remembered.

Her true self, her true identity.

* * *

I'm sorry if there's no conversations in this chapter it's more of narrative and if it's way too short... anyweiz.. . please review...tnx for reading... XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own GA

*hope you like this chapter!! tnx for reading... :)

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"_**Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder**__**"**_

_- __Octave Mirbeau_

_-*-*-*-*-_

"Sakura, wake up now..."

_I... have heard this voice before..._

Discerning that she wasn't the only person present in her vaguely lit room, Mikan started to panic. She stayed still and frozen lying on her bed, pretending to be asleep.

She tightly shut her eyes as she firmly clutched her blanket.

"Uh-uh... that isn't the way to greet an old friend, you know my trip to your beloved academy exceedingly exhausted me... and the least you could do is to offer me a simple greeting..."

He trailed a finger down her cheek as he spoke in a very soft but threatening way.

"You really have grown into a beautiful lady..."

She felt the ominous aura he emitted and the moment she felt his lingering touch she immediately felt like she was going to barf.

_Oh God!! Please help me... who is this man... do I know him? His touch, is so... frightening..._

_Yet so... familiar..._

She held her breath as she insistently stayed still. She hoped that he would give up in waking her up and eventually leave.

But relentless as she was, he was extremely determined to accomplish what he planned.

He let out chuckle as he moved his mouth closer to her ears to make his words more audible.

"Sakura... don't be so shy... I'm only here to remind you of your mission..."

_Mission...??_

He was busy scrutinizing her when suddenly...

"Master Reo!! We need to hurry... just use your alice on her..."

Reo turned his head to his servant irritated that he disturbed the session that he was having.

"Didn't I tell you to stay outside... and who are you to order me of such? I know what I'm doing..."

"But master, guards started roaming--"

"And surely you can handle that small tiny problem... but just tell me if you can't then I'd gladly dispose of you..."

Reo said in a very sardonic manner.

Hearing his master's words made shivers trail down his spine. And so he obeyed steadfastly and went back to his post without any retorts.

While the little distraction occurred, Mikan's mind suddenly swirled upon hearing the name 'Reo'.

_Reo? I definitely have heard that name before... _

_But where? When was it??_

After getting rid of his servant, Reo diverted his attention back to the brunette who was still lying on the bed.

"I bet by now, you already know my name?? Doesn't it... bring back memories??

She was intently listening by now but she still remains stationary under her sheets.

"Oh I see. How about this... doesn't my name bring back memories of the past? Perhaps memories of... what was her name again?

Yuka... Azumi? Oh do you happen to know her Sakura?"

He eyed the sudden movement that Mikan executed.

_Yes... that's it Sakura...listen to me..._

"No? You don't know her? Your own—"

Mikan abruptly sat up from her position as she incredulously eyed the man in front of her.

"Mother."

"Yes! Yes Sakura your own mother... don't tell me that you have forgotten the devastating fate that you and your mother suffered?"

_This man... he knows something about my past..._

"You still don't remember me don't you? Allow me to refresh your memory..."

**Flashback:**

"Yatta!"

_I finally did it!!_

_My first art work…_

"oka-san!!"

_Where is she?_

"Mom, where are you?"

_I need to show this to her…_

_I need to find her…_

_Maybe she's under the Sakura tree._

"Eh??"

_Why is she lying on the ground?_

"mom?"

_Is she sleeping?_

_What is this red liquid all over her?_

_BLOOD…?_

"Oka-san… No…"

_Don't leave me…_

She looked up from the lady lying limply on the ground. She felt like someone was watching her.

She saw a man.

He was holding a knife covered with blood.

She didn't clearly see his face for the sun shined brightly that day and its blinding light blurred her vision.

But what was clear to her was his light blonde hair and his...

_Amethyst Eyes_

"Y-you... you KILLED HER!!"

The small little child, bellowed at the man who killed her mother. She was teary-eyed and a sudden rush of emotions surged within her heart.

"N-no... NO!!"

The assassin dropped the knife on the ground as he scurried away from the crime scene. He tightly clasped the alice stone in his hand. An alice stone he badly needed.

The unfortunate child was deprived of a mother, a very compassionate and loving mother.

She sat all day beside the corpse of her beloved mom under the canopy of the large Sakura tree, crying her heart out,

when all of a sudden a man with brownish-red hair and violet orbs appeared before her.

"Mikan Sakura..."

She looked up at him and no she didn't feel threatened in fact she didn't feel anything at all. She felt numb inside and no one could ever change what she felt.

"Wh-who are you? Are you going to kill me as well?"

"Sakura, I am not here to harm you, I am here to help you by any means..."

"..."

"Would you like to bring your mother back?"

"Really!! You could do that? Is that possible??"

Hope found its way back into her heart.

"Yes indeed Sakura... it is possible. But are you willing to take lives for your mother?"

"Take lives? You mean... kill?

"Yes... KILL... You have all the right to kill Sakura, kill the one who murdered your mother.

You see, it is not as bad as you think... It is only a way for you to seek justice for her.

It is never wrong to kill, when you know that you have valid reasons for doing so..."

"Will my mother really return back to life?"

"Yes... all you have to do is to kill the one who murdered your mother. It is also necessary for you to take his alice stone once he dies, because this is the key to bring your mother back to life."

"Alice stones? What are those?"

"You will know in time Sakura... and once you have learned about it, you must find him..."

"Where must I find him?"

"I'll bring you there... and once you do... you must KILL him..."

"...I-I... for my mother, I will kill him..."

"Very well then."

He started to walk away from her when she suddenly asked,

"Wait!! Who are you??"

"Reo."

**End of Flashback**

"Now you remember... don't you Sakura?"

Yes indeed she remembered. She remembered her sole purpose of why she was attending this academy and indeed they have met.

And she was more than ready to face him, his blonde hair and amethyst eyes. She was dauntless and determined to exterminate him.

Narumi L. Anjo

* * *

Tnx for reading!! Your comments are deeply appreciated... tnx once again :)


End file.
